The Radical Therapist
"The Radical Therapist" was a journal that emerged in the early 1970s in the context of the counter-culture and the radical U.S. antiwar movement. The “Movement,” inspired and galvanized by organizations such as the Students for a Democratic Society, was highly critical of the “Establishment” and all its institutions. In this sense, “The Radical Therapist” was similar to “The Insurgent Sociologist,” “Science for the People,” “The Radical Teacher,” and other publications that targeted various groups of professionals whose political spectrum included left-leaning, radical, and revolutionary-minded activists. Beginnings: Minot, North Dakota The Radical Therapist took shape in the winter of 1969, in Minot, North Dakota, the product of three officers in the U.S. Air Force Regional Hospital. The idea for the journal came from Michael Glenn, a psychiatrist who had recently arrived as Chief of Neurology and Psychiatry. He was joined by David Bryan, the hospital social worker, and by Michael Galan, an MBA working in the hospital business office. The three of them further developed the idea, and—with Sara Glenn and Linda Bryan—formed the Radical Therapist Collective. The Collective solicited articles, contributing editors and subscriptions, and worked to produce and distribute the journal. After a year, they were joined by Deborah Levitt, from Bennington, Vermont, who had traveled cross-country to work with them. The first issue of “The Radical Therapist" appeared in April, 1970, announcing its soon-to-be-familiar motto on its cover: “Therapy means change, not adjustment.” The reasons for beginning a new journal were outlined in the “Radical Therapy Manifesto:” Why have we begun another journal? No other publication meets the need we feel exists: to unite all people concerned with the radical analysis of therapy in this society. It is time we grouped together and made common cause. We need to exchange experience and ideas, and join others working toward change. The other “professional” journals are essentially establishment organs which back the status quo on most controversial issues… We need a new forum for our views. In the midst of a society tormented by war, racism, and social turmoil. therapy goes on with busines as usual. In fact, therapists often look suspiciously at social change and label as ‘disturbed’ those who press towards it. Therapists by training, what we have been taught is increasingly irrelevant, and even destructive. Out notions of therapy are obsolete: elitist, male-centered, and obsessional. Our modes of practice are often racist and exploitative. Clinging to concepts often outmoded and rarely questioned, we insulate ourselves from the society around us and support the status quo…. The Manifesto promised that the journal would provide a needed forum for all people working in the therapy fields; work to liberate therapy, therapists and others from backwards ideology; help develop new training programs; encourage the elaboration of a new psychology of men and women, as well as a new concept of family and community life; foster the development of more responsive therapy programs under client control; encourage new techniques; and confront the various ways U.S. society uses mental health institutions to oppress various people. During its time in Minot, the journal was typeset and published locally, and mailed out via a collective effort. The journal printed articles critiquing the therapy “establishment” and its practice and outlining a “radical” approach to the ways therapy could be used instead. It enthusiastically promoted women’s liberation and gay liberation, and critically examined how therapy ideology and practice contributed to sexist and homophobic oppression, and to the oppression and abuse of mental patients. “The Radical Therapist” also spoke out against the Vietnam War, racism, and the greed of consumerist society, and it was an early supporter of the struggle of mental patients for their rights. Contributing editors and authors while the RT was in Minot included Joe Berke, Judith Brown, Phil Brown, Phyllis Chesler, Larry Constantine, Rona Fields, Dennis Jaffe, Kenneth Keniston, David Koulack, Rick Kunnes, Terry Kupers, Howard Levy, Robert Jay Lifton, Ken Locke, Peter Roemer, Kris Rosenthal, Steve Sharfstein, Pam Skinner, Claude Steiner, Irving Weisberg, Steve Wood and others. Early issues of The Radical Therapist also reprinted and made more widely available articles such as Anne Koedt’s “The Myth of the Vaginal Orgasm,” Carol Hanish’s “The Personal is Political,” and Howard Levy’s “Prison Psychiatry. The 3rd issue of the RT focussed entirely on Women. It examined both women’s oppression and women’s psychology. The issue began with an editorial by the feminist Judith Brown, and followed with the Redstockings’ “Manifesto;” a critique of male supremacy, private property and the family by Carol Giardina; and a reprint of Naomi Weisstein’s “Kinder, Kuche Kirche.”’ There were also articles by Kathie Sarachild, Phyllis Chesler, Marilyn Zweig, Martha Shelley, and others, as well as a Women’s Liberation bibliography. During its first year, The Radical Therapist worked collegially with many other groups, including Psychologists for a Democratic Society, the Radical Caucus of the American Psychiatric Association, the Radical Caucus in the American Orthopsychiatry Assocaition, the Association for Women in Psychology, the Feminist Psychology Coalition, the Medical Committee for Human Rights, Psychologists for Social Action, Joe Berke’s Anti-Psychiatry group in London, Claude Steiner’s “Radical Psychiatry” movement in Berkeley, Dennis and Yvonne Jaffe’s Number Nine in New Haven, and other radical groups in the therapy and health professions. It reported on developments affecting mental health issues around the country, and published a list of radical therapy centers around the country. Many of the articles which appeared during the first year of the RT were collected together in The Radical Therapist, (Ballantine Books, New York, 1971), an anthology gathered together by the collective and produced by Jerome Agel. Volume Two of “The Radical Therapist” began in Minot in April, 1971. But the collective only published that one issue (Number 1) of Volume Two from Minot. That summer, after David Bryan, Michael Galan, and Michael Glenn were discharged from the Air Force, the collective moved from North Dakota to Somerville, Massachusetts. Volume Two, Number 2 which appeared in September, 1971, would be the product of a substantially different collective. The Somerville Years: The Radical Therapist becomes Rough Times The new Radical Therapist Collective that formed in Somerville in the late summer of 1971 included Michael Glenn, Sara Snow (Glenn) and Debbie Levitt from the Minot group, as well as Michael Galan, who continued to handle the business aspects of the journal. Phil Brown, who had been active in Psychologists for a Democratic Society, and who had enthusiastically worked with the journal since its inception, moved from New York to join the collective that summer; so did Nancy Henley, an activist feminist psychologist from Baltimore. Other new members joined the Somerville collective over the next few months. These included the therapists John Bayliss, Cynthia Ganung, and Chuck Robinson; as well as Anne Mine, Christine Nozchese and Laurin Pensel. After publishing the first Somerville issue (Volume Two, Number 2) the “Radical Therapist”’s subsequent issue (Number 3) was entirely devoted to articles from the Radical Psychiatry movement in Berkeley, California—including a number of articles by Claude Steiner, Hogie Wyckoff, and Dot Vance. By the winter of 1971, sharp political struggle had broken out in the collective over issues of elitism and professionalism. Some members raised questions as to whether therapists really had any skills at all, and whether the field had simply mystified its practices. There were also questions as to the journal’s real audience. The use of the words “radical” and “therapist” were heatedly debated; many in the collective held them to be suspect. The struggle spilled onto the pages of the journal itself. Therapists who were deeply critical of their own therapy “establishment” now found themselves having to defend therapy as a bona fide discipline—and themselves as “privileged” individuals Contention among the collective about the journal’s name, and by implication its base and audience, deepened. Some members of the collective felt that the original focus on therapy professionals had been both limited and elitist, and the more revolutionary-minded staff members urged the journal to go beyond the therapy world and expand its support to all bona fide liberation movements. More and more, the collective simply called the journal the “RT.” Soon after arriving in Somerville, the collective established close ties with the mental patients' rights movement, including the Mental Patients Liberation Front in Boston and many others throughout North America. The RT quickly began publishing articles by its leaders, which were sharply critical of the therapy profession as a whole for tolerating and participating in a wide range of abusive psychiatric practices. With the April, 1972 issue (Volume Two, number 6), the collective changed the journal’s name to Rough Times, and stopped being a publication aimed predominantly at mental health professionals. As Nancy Henley recalled in 1980, “Many of us (and our readers) disliked the original name when it became clear that this might be a contradiction in terms, there was much more to combat than therapeutic practice; radical had bad connotations for some, therapist did for others, and the magazine wasn’t necessarily by or for therapists….” By July, 1972 (Volume Two, Number 8), almost all the members of the Somerville collective with any clinical therapy experience (or an identity as “therapists”) had left. From this point on, the journal’s articles were mainly written by and for people who were not therapists. In December, 1972, the RT Collective published an article, "Combat Liberalism in Radical Therapy," formally criticizing the Radical Psychiatry Center group in Berkeley. The article was sparked by the RPC's efforts to promote its own new journal to the RT's readers and by genuine political differences. The RT said it had relayed criticisms to the RPC in private, but they had been ignored. The criticisms therefore had to be made publicly. The RT decried the RPC as individualistic and middle-class. It said the RPC avoided political action or organizing, and instead clung to their elite status as therapists. "Hip therapies are part of the system," the Collective said. The RPC was too concerned with ways of "getting it together" and elaborating "how to do it" techniques, rather than "attacking the real political/economic/social bases of power." They also ignored mental patients' organizing as a major force in the mental health arena. The RPC did not respond, but instead continued to promote its own journal, “Issues in Radical Therapy.” After this time, the “IRT” contained articles that were concerned with “radical therapy,” whereas “Rough Times” focussed on exposing the abuses and oppressive institutional practices of the mental health profession, as well as on promoting liberation struggles in the U.S. and around the world, especially the movement of mental patients to defend and claim their rights. In the second collection of articles from the RT that appeared (Rough Times, Ballantine Books, 1973—also produced by Jerome Agel), the new collective clarified its ideological perspective further: A year ago we were fewer in number and tucked away in North Dakota. Although we had different positions on RT’s role in making a revolution, there was a de facto consensus of aiming our work toward professionals, students, and intellectuals, believing that they held the key to radical work in the mental health fields. We have been finding, primarily in the last half year, that while some of those people are open to change, most of them are too comfortable in their professionally detached attitudes, pseudo-hip life-styles, and removed position from world revolution as well as personal change. We began to see our position in terms of being part of a revolutionary movement. Our goals were more linked to a broad-based socialist movement than to a radical caucus at a professional convention. We began to reassert, with more force and conviction, that RT should be part of a movement to build a revolutionary new world. The new direction continues: Rough Times which later became State and Mind By the time Volume Three, Number 1 of “Rough Times formerly The Radical Therapist” came out in December, 1972, the collective had contracted down to a few people. An “RT Position Paper” laid out the staff’s evolved position: support for world-wide socialist revolution; belief in the exploitation of labor as today’s primary cause of people’s oppression; support for all just liberation struggles; deep involvement in and support for the mental health/self-help struggle; belief that the psychological/psychiatric establishment per se is a tool of oppression and that mental illness is a myth; demands for an end to abuses of mental patients; dedication to a search for new, liberating ways of helping people in emotional pain; and at the same time an openness to working with therapy professionals who could identify with the interests of the people. “Rough Times” continued on for several more years, continuing to contain sections such as “Unmasking the Enemy,” “Mental Hospitals,” and “On the Move.” It reported on the struggles of mental patients for their rights and against all forms of abusive treament. And it continued to support movements for liberation—for women, gays, mental patients, and others—around the world. Eventually, somewhere around 1975, “Rough Times” changed its name to “State and Mind.” As such, it continued into the 1980s. Its 10th anniversary issue in the summer of 1980 contained a personal retrospective article by Nancy Henley entitled “Ten Years in the Life of a Radical Psychology Journal.” In 1974, the psychiatrist John Talbott published an article critical of “The Radical Therapist” in the American Journal of Psychiatry. The piece reviewed articles published in the first twelve issues of “The Radical Therapist,” and included commentary by Dr. Talbott. References The Radical Therapist (anthology), produced by Jerome Agel, Ballantine, New York, 1971. Rough Times (anthology), produced by Jerome Agel, Ballantine, New York, 1973. Radical Psychiatry: An Examination of the Issues, by John Talbott, Am J Psychiatry.1974; 131: 121-128 Nancy Henley, Retrospective: Ten Years in the Life of a Radical Psychology Journal, State and Mind, Vol. 7, No 3, Summer, 1980, p. 13. “State and Mind” is available in microform from University Microfilms International, 300 North Zeeb Road, Dept. P.R., Ann Arbor MI 48106. Tables of Contents “The Radical Therapist” Volume One, Number 1: April-May, 1970 * “Manifesto,” by Michael Glenn * Symposium on Therapy Strategy for Radical Psychologists, by Peter Wolf * Radical Action in Mental Health, by Tom Harper * Psychiatry: Instrument of the ruling class, by Rick Kunnes * Are the Mental Health Professions Relevant? By Irving and Marian Weisberg * Feminism and its Implications for Therapy, by Judith Brown * The Other Side of the Oedipus Complex, by Kenneth Keniston * Testimony, by Robert Jay Lifton * Military Psychology, by Jack Sawyer * The Conservative Ideological Bias Implicit in Psychotherapy, by Eric Orstrov * New of Movement Groups: PDS, by Phil Brown * Clinical Cooling Out of Poor People. By Paul Adams and Nancy McDonald * Radical Overview of Community Psychiatry, by Ken Locke * INS Research and the AMB Sysrtem, by David Koulack * The Man and Woman Thing: Esalen, by Roxanne Dunbar * How Revolutionary is a Journal?, by the RT Collective Volume One, Number 2: June-July, 1970 * Symposium on Training * Comments, by John Erlich, Robert Carr, and Steve Sharfstein * On Training Therapists, by Michael Glenn * Rap Center Training Manual, by Claude Steiner * The Myth of the Vaginal Orgasm, by Anne Koedt * The Fickle Fix, by Joe Berke * Stealing Mental Health: Theory and Practice, by Rick Kunnes * Movement Groups: Psychologists for Social Action, by Rona Fields * Notes on Fanon, by Phil Brown * Report on the APA: May, 1970 * Community Mental Health as a Pacification Program, by Jim Statman * The Face Across the Breakfast Table, by Jo-Ann Gardner * Prison Psychiatry, by Howard Levy * The Personal is Political, by Carol Hanisch * Radical Therapy in Practice * Letters * Psychology/Chicanos, by Rona Fields * Who is the People? by the RT Collective Volume One, Number 3: Aug-Sept, 1970. On Women * Editorial, by Judith Brown * Redstockings Manifesto * Male Supremacy, Private Property,a nd the Family: A Critique of Engels, by Carol Giardina * Brainwashing and Women, by a Redstockings Sister * Consciousness-Raising and Intuition, by Kathie Sarachild * Letter to Her Psychiatrist, by Nadine Miller * Is Women’s Liberation a Therapy Group?, by Marilyn Zwieg * Resolution of Women’s Caucus, APA, 1969 * Mothers of the Millennium, by Judith Brown * Open Letter to Psychiatrists, by Nicole Anthony * Warning, by the New Orleans Women’s Study Group * Women’s Health Manifesto * Lesbianism, by Martha Shelley * What You Can Do, by the Redstockings, San Francisco * Men and Women Living Together, by a Bread and Roses Member * Kinder, Kuche, Kirche, by Naomi Weisstein * Poem, by Phyllis Parun * Session, by E.M. Broner and Aryeh Seagull * Women’s Liberation: A Bibliography * Marriage and Psychotherapy, by Phyllis Chesler * Letters * Movement Groups: Social Welfare Workers Movement * Book Review, by Mnasadica * Intimacy and Oppression, by the RT Collective Volume One, Number 4: Oct-Nov, 1970 * Letter, by C.B. * State Hospital, by Mary Ann Hazen * Letter from Huey P. Newton * A Case of Mistaken Identity, by Charles Lamb * On Psychiatric Imperialism, by John Werry * Counter Culture, by Joe Berke * Election/Reflection, by Mary Barnes * Madness and Morals, by Morton Schatzman * Radical Psychiatry and Women’s Groups, by Hogie Wyckoff * Princess Valium Meets ShrinkThink, by Sylvia Hartman * Radical Therapy in Practice * Letters * Reading List * Places to Write * One and Many, by the RT Collective Volume One, Number 5: Dec (1970)-Jan, 1971 * Whereat the RT, by the RT Collective * On Radical Therapy, by Jeanette Hermes * Radical Psychiatry: Principles, by Claude Steiner * Radical Female Psychology: Two Statements, by Phyllis Parun * Mental Health Values, by Lowell Cooper * Aggression in Women, by Shirley Bernard * Psychotherapy in a Corrupt Society, by Lester Gelb * Motherhood and the Subordination of Women and Children, by Hilary Langhorst * Oedipus and Male Supremacy, by Robert Seidenberg * Number Nine: Creating a counter-institution, by Dennis Jaffe * Young Lords Program * Statement by Gay Liberation Front * Interview with Joe Berke * Losing a Job * Last Statement, by Eric Berne * RT in Practice * Letters * Group Marriage Project, by Larry and Joan Constantine * Association for Women in Psychology at the APA * Interview with David Cooper * On Practice, by the RT Collective Volume One, Number 6: Feb-Mar, 1971 * Convention Action, by Rick Kunnes * Offing Piggery in Women’s Groups, by Dot Vance * Radical Psychiatry and Movement Groups, by Claude Steiner * Dump Therapy, by Marilyn Becker * Peer Self-Help Groups, by Nathan Hurvitz * Gay Liberation Manifesto, by Carl Wittman * Rejoinders: Phil Brown and Kenneth Keniston * Psychiatric Draft Letters, by Peter Roemer * Basics of Basic, by Ed Coll * War Resisters in Prison, by Willard Gaylin * Counselling Deserters, by Ann Gustin * Drawings, by Ken Locke * Hotchpot Perspective * Spatial Relations in Community, by Dan Liebsohn * Rights of Children * Episode, by Alice Mailhot * RT in Practice * Letters * Places to Write * Internal Tactics, by the RT Collective Volume Two, Number 1: Apr-May, 1971 * To Our Subscribers, by the RT Collective * Sexism and Psychotherapy, by Shari Etzkowitz * How to be a Radical Therapist, by Rick Kunnes * Free Clinics: New approach to neighborhood health care, by Jerome Schwartz * Rap Centers and Social Change, by Michael Glenn * Letters * Reservation Rumblings, by Someone Who Ought to Know * Manglish, by Varda One * Special Section on Lesbianism * Woman-Identified Woman * A Letter from Mary * Radicalesbians * Living with Other Women, by Rita Mae Brown * Some Thoughts after a Gay Women’s Lib Meeting, by Sue Katz * Statement on Drug Use and Abuse * Insane Liberation Demands * Radical Therapy Needs Revolutionary Theory, by Terry Kupers * A Christmas Memory, by Robert Wylie * Prose Poem, by Julie Joslyn * Personal Growth in Multiperson Marriages, by Larry Constantine * RT in Practice * Places to Write * Young Radicals and Life-Style Counseling, by Dennis Jaffe * Anti-Mass * Editorial, by the RT Collective Volume Two, Number 2: Sept. 1971 * A few words about where we are, by the RT Collective * Male Supremacy in Freud, by Phil Brown * Letter from I.F.E.E.L., by Sarah Dowson * The Individual and Society: Preliminary thoughts on a method, by Terry Kupers * News and Announcements * Genocide at Home: Everyday, by Anne and Ken Mazlen * Letter from Come Out!... Reply * Communication, by Alice Mailhot * Special Section: Four Personal Statements ** Surviving Psychotherapy, by James Coleman ** Mothers are Sisters Also, by Lorena Jeanne Tinker ** Notes from a Social Worker, by Florence Rush ** The Personal and the Political, by Roy Money * Military Psychiatry, by Lew Kirschner * Crisis Intervention Center, by Marlene Cohen * The Counselor and Social Change, by Irv Doress * Book Review: Away with all Pests * Wives, Mistresses, Service Trades, by Joan Scida * Facing Down the Man, by Nancy Henley * Statement: Arbours Housing Association Volume Two, Number 3: Oct. 1971: Special Berkeley Issue * Radical Psychiatry Manifesto, by Claude Steiner * Radical Psychiatry: Principles, by Claude Steiner * Radical Psychiatry: History * Alienation, by Hogie Wyckoff and Claude Steiner * A Fuzzy Tale, by Claude Steiner * Stroke Economy, by Claude Steiner * Permission, by Hogie Wyckoff * Roleplaying in Radical Psychiatry, by Brian Allen * Contractual Problem Solving Groups, by Claude Steiner * On Not Stroking Dependency, by Dot Vance * Taking Care of Business as a Group Leader, by Dot Vance * Women’s Scripts and the Stroke Economy, by Hogie Wyckoff * Radical Psychiatry and Movement Groups, by Claude Steiner * Suzy and the Parrot, by Brian Allen * Getting What You Need without Adapting, by Gretchen Thomas * A Safe Place For a Gay Woman, by Sandra * Reclaiming Our Birthright, by Dot Vance * Warmth and Potency Groups, by Anita Friedman * Trilogy of the Changing Woman, by Joy Marcus * Teaching Radical Psychiatry, by Claude Steiner * Community Organizing and Radical Psychiatry, by Joy Marcus, Peter LaRiviere, * and Danny Goldstine * Radical Psychiatry and Transactional Analysis in Women’s Groups, by Hogie * Wyckoff * 2001 A.D. by Claude Steiner * Letters Volume Two, Number 4: Dec. 1971 * A Few Words, by the RT Collective * The Sexual Struggle of Youth, by Wilhelm Reich * Introduction by Lee Baxandall * Radical Psychotherapy in Private Practice, by Sara Pines * Association for Women in Psychology, by Nancy Henley * New of Movement Groups * In Defense of Individual Therapy, by Tim De Chenne * The Sexual Abuse of Children: A feminist point of view, by Florence Rush’ * Psychotherapy as a Rip-off, by Nancy C. * Statements on Professionalism, by Michael Glenn, Nancy Henley / Phil Brown * Civilization and its Dispossessed: Wilhelm Reich’s Correlation of Sexual and * Political Repression, by Phil Brown * After the Counter-Culture, by Tom Penrose * Book Reviews: ** Sexuality and Class Struggle by Reimut Reiche, by Terry Kupers ** Reply to Kupers, by Phil Brown ** Death of the Family by David Cooper, by Michael Glenn ** The Primal Scream by Arthur Janov, by Michael Glenn * Letters * On Union Organizing, by Marlene Cohen * Statement: Mental Patients Liberation Front Volume Two, Number 5: February, 1972 * Race, Class, and the IQ Controversy, by Richard Bickley * Being Social Worked, by Alice Mailhot * Quote from Che Guevara * Detherapizing Society, by Rick Kunnes * People’s Psychiatry Sheet #1, by Michael Glenn * Ordeal in a Mental Hospital: Reply to C.B. * News * Radical Psychiatry in Italy, by Donata Mebane-Francescato and Susan Jones * Psychoanalysis and Imperialism, by Hernan Kesselman * How Liberated are Liberated Children?, by Bobbi Selcer and Irma R. Milton * Radical Psychiatry and the Vietnam Veteran, by Bob Schwebel * Liberation House: A Gay Care Center * Letters * Manifesto from the Latin American Edxperiomental Group in Psychodrama * Statement, by Michael Glenn “Rough Times” Volume Two, Number 6: April, 1972 * More Changes, by the RT Collective * Social Change at Harrowdale State Hospital: Two Impressions ** By Cynthia Ganung ** By Phil Brown * Unmasking the Enemy ** Violence on the Brain: Lobotomies are back ** Lobotomies and Prison Revolts ** Psychology as a Social Problem: An investigation into the Society for the ** Psychological Study of Social Issues, by Lanny Beckman ** Back in the USSR: The politics of psychiatry –Soviet style and US style, by Nancy Henley ** Perfect Husband/Perfect Wife Quizzes * Personal Statements ** Therapist Turned Woman, by Pat Webbink ** Become Mentally Healthy or I’ll Kill You, by Judy Greenberg ** Woman’s Pain, by Dorothy Riddle * Self Help/People Help * Ways of Avoiding Class Consciousness, from “Women: A Journal of Liberation” * People’s Psychiatry Sheet #2: Common drug emergencies, by Chuck * Robinson * Counter-Institutions * Crisis in the Counter-Culture, by Michael Glenn * Professionalism: The dialogue continues ** Reply to Nency Henley/Phil Brown, by Ken Cousens ** Henley/Brown Reply to Cousens * Poetry by Crystal Dawn Saylor, Diang, and Judy Greenberg * Letters, News, Announcements * Features * Pig Book of the Month * Blushing Crow of the Week Volume Two, Number 7: June, 1972 * Editorial, by the RT staff * Unmaking the Enemy ** Gay Male Liberation Confront Psychology Convention ** Transactional Analysis Used to Cool Out Prisoners ** Gay Death at Vacaville, by Don Jackson ** The Myth of Sexual Delinquency, by Florence Rush ** Human Experimentation at Willowbrook ** “You Think You’re Going to Die”—Aversion Therapy in Mental ** Hospitals * Self Help/People Help ** People’s Psychiatry Sheet III, by Cynthia Ganung and Michael Glenn ** Institutional Organizing: Lincoln Hospital, by Marsha Handelman and ** Susan Reverby ** The Selling of Free Clinics, by Constance Bloomfield and Howard Levy ** Chicano Health – People’s Health Clinics in the Barrio * On the Move ** Mental Health in China ** Wyatt v Stickney: Alabama Federal Court Rules on Patients’ Rights, by Phil Brown * Features ** Pig Book of the Month ** Letters, News, Announcements Volume Two, Number 8: July, 1972 * Introduction, by the RT Collective * Special Section: Vietnam and Psychotherapy ** Vietnam: A Feminist Analysis, by the Boston Lesbian Feminists ** Operant Conditioning in a South Vietnamese Mental Hospital, by Robin Winkler ** Nixon’s Six Lies about th4e Bombing, by Bill Zimmerman **Poem, by Jon Hillson * Unmasking the Enemy ** Mental Hospitals Drive You Crazy, by Charles Rothfuss **Psychiatry and Homosexuality: New “Cures”, by Louis Landerson ** Philadelphia Coalition Protests Psychosurgery * Self Help/People-Help **Suggestions for Working with Heavy Strangers and Friends, by Kristin Glaser * On the Move ** The Remarkable Hospital at Mazzora, by Prensa Latina **Mental Care in Peking, by Frank Adams * Book Review ** Racism and Psychiatry (Thomas and Sillen), by Phil Brown * Letters, News, Announcements Category:Psychotherapy journals